El regreso
by dreeew22
Summary: Soy mala resumiendo, leed y opinais si eso emmmm continuara, ya ire subiendo capitulos.Ah si! MurdocxNoodle :P


Gorillaz pertenece a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett y etc etc

Ahí estaban los cuatro, cansados de pelear y de tener los ojos abiertos enfrentandose a la realidad. Murdoc, sentado en el asiento delantero con Russel al lado, podia apenas cojer el volante y estar atento de si venia un coche por esa larga y recta carretera direccion a Essex. Estaban todos cansados, pero él era el que más, habia salvado a Noodle de su querido y respetado infierno, pero como podia estar contento con él, si casi lleba la muerte de la japonesa. Murdoc dirijió su mirada por el retrovisor de su coche y vio a 2D mirando por la ventana el paisaje sucio y triste de las afueras de Londres. A su lado estaba la protagonista de toda esa movida, Noodle, que al ser rescatada del infierno por Murdoc no se atrevia a mirarle a los ojos de tanto que le sonrió al ver que ella le dirijía una triste y cansada mirada por el retrovisor. "Ya estas a salvo" pensó Murdoc esperando animar un poco a Noodle que parecia muy aturdida por su visita al infierno.

Al cabo de media hora ya les rodeaba el paisaje industrial y tan poco bonito de Essex. Les costó diez minutos llegar a los abandonados Kong Studios.

-Me parece que ya emos llegado, que no recuerde mal.-dijo 2D observando los abandonados estudios que en un pasado fue la residencia de los 4 integrantes de Gorillaz.

-¡Mierda Murdoc!¿Cómo has podido vivir en este montón de basura durante estos 3 años?-Exclamó de repente Russel con su voz grave y su notable acento americano.

-3 años es demasiado, digamos que 2 y medio.-dijo Murdoc aparcando el coche y saliendo de él con rostro triste y demacrado de estar estos 3 años solo viviendo en un lugar triste y apagado.

Russel miró a 2D con una mirada triste apiadandose de Murdoc. En todo este tiempo, él estaba en Broocklin, haciendo su carrera musical en solitario por segundaa vez. Al igual que 2D, se sentía muy mal habiendo dejado a Murdoc solo en los Kong, la unica vivienda que tenia él. Mientras ellos estaban montandose su vida por separado, sin tener en cuenta que Noodle estaba en el infierno. Eso aun no le cabía en la cabeza a Russel "No estaba desaparecida, ni se fue a Japon, no. Estaba muriendose…En el infierno." Esa frase le habia estado taladrando la cabeza durante todo el viaje. En esos 3 años, todos habian cambiado, Russel estaba cada vez peor de la cabeza, ya que los espiritus que le poseían cada vez se hacian más poderososy le hacian hacer cosas absurdas y parecer fisicamente un pobre loco de psiquiatra. Sus ojos estaban más blancos que nunca su rostro más fuerte. Aunque aun tenia ese cuerpo gordito que tanta gracia le hacia a Noodle.

2D tambien habia cambiado, se le veía más maduro, más conciente, más independiente, más seguro de sí mismo, más triumfador, más serio, pero als apariencias engañan.. Aunque sus ojos seguian siendo negros y su sonrisa era igual de graciosa que siempre. Incluso parecía más alto y más delgado.

Noodle salió del coche y los 3 hombres se giraron para observarla, porfin estaba con ellos. A sentirse observada Noodle se sonrojó y disimuló girandose para mirar los estudios echos mierda.

-Eso… va a costar…-dijo imaginandose como estarian por dentro. Sollozó cuando vió que el Windmill estaba en el suelo, destruido. Murdoc pasó por su lado y entró en los estudios con paso firme. Noodle le siguió con la mirada aun fija en el molino. 2D le dio una palmada en el enorme hombro de Russel.-Entramos, haber si por suerte vemos a un zombie.-Dijo seguido de una sonrisa.

-Si D, un puto zombie veremos por aquí y su familia en mi habitacion, ¿no te jode?- respondio sarcaticamente Russel. Sin duda alguna 2D no habia cambiado, segui teniendo la imagiancion de un niño de 10 años. 2D empezó a caminar sonriendo hacia lso estudios seguido de Russel que tubo que sostenerle cuando casi se cae al tropezarse con los cordones de sus zapatos.

Al entrar ellos dos vieron un panorama bastante curioso, estaba todo destruido.

-Joder.- dijo 2D al ver todo destrozado.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a los estudios Kong!- dijo Murdoc sacando unas cervezas de un mueble bar.

-Esto se ha de ordenar, y ya.-dijo Noodle tocando con el pie lo que parecia una mano.

Y asi hicieron, cada uno se centró en uan parte. Murdoc limpiaba todo el parking y el Hell Hole, 2D su habitacion , el rellano y la sala de gravaciones. Russel su habitacion y parte del primer piso, como la cocina y la terraza. Y finalmente Noodle recogía toda su habiatcion que era la que estaba peor y los baños del primer piso. Cuando estaba todo un poco mejor, decidieron acabarlo el dia siguiente e ir a por muebles decentes, ya que esos…estaban o destrozados o ensangrentados o inexistentes. Por eso Russel con ayuda de Murdoc los llevaron al enorme basurero que estaba al lado de los Kong para que se los llevara el camion de la basura.

Al acabar con todo ya eran más de las 9 de la noche y Russel se puso ha hacer una mini-rapida cena con lo poco que encontro por ahí tirado. Pudo encontrar un poco de sushi y algo de pasta, popruqe lo otro que estaba en la nevera, era o cerveza o licores amargos de Murdoc, tambien se encontró un calzetín congelado en el congelador y un preservativo sin usar.

-Dios mio, le perdono porque le dejamos tirado estos 3 años, pero…¡esque es asqueroso!- dijo Russel mientras tiraba el calzetin por la terraza.

-¡Eh!-Exclamó la voz de 2D asomandose por la terraza con el calzetín en la cabeza y el preservative en la mano.-Vale que me duela la cabeza…Y me vaya bien el frio…¡Pero tirarme un calzetín sucio congelado no es buena idea Russ!-Dijo 2D con una mueca de asco tirando el calzetín en el suelo.- Aunque el condon…Nunca se sabe para que servirá…¡Podemos usarlo de globo en una fiesta de Noodle!

-¿Tu no habias madurado tanto?-Preguntó Russ.

-Sí, he madurado muchiiisisimo.-Respondió 2D poniendose un poco de puntillas y sacando pecho.

-Lo que has hecho es no ir al gimnasio.-dijo Russel empujandole con un dedo y haciendo que 2D perdiera el equilibrio.

En el primer piso estaba él, Murdoc Niccals, en al habitacion de Noodle, con el proposito de hablar con ella de lo sucedido en el infierno.

-Noods, amor,¿ podemos hablar?- preguntó Murdoc picando al puerta del baño que parecia estar cerrada.

-Ahora mismo Murdoc, estoy en la ducha.-Contestó la voz de Noodle.

Mientras esperaba Murdoc se acercó al único espejo que parecia que aun reflejaba. Y ahí se vio él. Estaba tan, pero que tan cambiado. Su piel era más verde, pero su rostro mucho más joven, ya no tenia esas arrugas ni esas ojeras que tanto le caracterizaban, su nariz, aun torcida le daba un toque sexy y sus ojos ya no eestabn tan tapados por su cabello negro y aspero. Ultimanente todas las chicas de Essex le habian echo más caso que antes, decian que estaba mucho más guapo y sexy.

-¿De que querias hablar Muds?- dijo Noodle saliendo del baño vestida y secandose el negro y largo cabello con una toalla.

-Dios.-dijo Murdoc.

Noodle miró con gesto raro al bajista.-¿Dios?

-Aparte de que dios no existe, estas cambiadisima.-dijo él con una sonrisa. Y era verdad, Noodle era toda una mujer, habia crecido, le llegaba a Murdoc por el hombro. Su cabello estaba más largo y con más volumen, pero aun era negro y con el flequillo tapandole los verdes ojos. Su rostro ya no era redondo y aniñado, sino que rasgado y alargado. Era toda una mujer ya.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-preguntó ella mirandole directamente a los ojos.

-Poruqe eres MI guitarrista y tenemos un pacto,¿ me vendiste tu alma recurdas? – contestó Murdoc con una sonrisa. Acto seguido sacó un papel y Noodle vio que en él ponia: ALMA DE NOODLE y un dibujo de ella misma danole una cosa brillante a un Murdoc dibujado.

-Anda Muds! ¡vete a la mierda! ¡Eso lo hice cuando era una pobre niña de 10 años que era utilizada por un satantico de mierda que tocaba el bajo y se creía Dios.-exclamó ella riendose y cojiendo el papel, pero Muds fue más rapido y apartó la mano antes de que ella pudiera hacerse con el papel.

-eh eh eh. Nunca subestimes el poder de un satanico que toca el bajo y se cree Dios. Y si te salvé fue porque te necesitamos.-

-Oh que bonito-dijo ella saracsticamente.-Murdoc, diste tu inmortalidad por mi.-

Al oir esto a murdoc le dolió el corazón, era verdad, habia renunciado a su inmortalidad por ella.

Noodle se acercó y le miró a los ojos.-Ves, ya no tienes uno azul y el otro negro, los tienes los dos marrones.-dijo examinadole.

-Y tu ahora tienes tetas.-dijo él con una sonrisa maligna.

Noodle le miró con frialdad y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.- Como un dia te vea en la ventana de mi baño utlilizando la escusa de que tienes miedo de verme ahogada, te lo juro que te meto una que vamos.-dijo riendose y dandole golpes en la se rio y la abrazó.

-Te abrazo porque me ha obligado 2D y poruqe queria ver que raro se hacia abrazandote con esos cambios que tienes ahí….-dijo Murdoc intentandole mirar los pechos.

-Esta ostia te la salvo porque hace muchisimo que no te veo, pero la proxima perlita que sueltes por tu boquita saldrá carita.-respondió ella.

-Uyyy que culito te ha salido-dijo Murdoc a lo bajo mirandole el trasero. Noodle le pegó en el brazo riendo y le robó el paquete de tabaco.

-¡Eso es sagrado!- exclamó Murdoc cojiendolo.

-Invitame a uno.-dijo Noodle con cara de perrito abandonado.

-¡SI HOMBRE!¡VENGA YA!¡AHORA TU FUMADORA!VENGA…¿Y QUE MAS?.- gritó él con una sonrissa y cara de loco.

-Uyyy ya sabes, sexo, drogas y rock and roll.-contestó ella con voz sexy, cojiendole un cigarro y saliendo por la puerta de una forma que le parecio muy sexy a Murdoc.

-2D,cielo, dame fuego, ¿quieres?-

-Russ, ¿que te ha pasado a la voz?, la tienes como de mujer,¿sabes?-

-Esto és porque no soy Russ cielo, soy Noodle.-dijo noodle abraznado por atrás a 2D que estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina.

-¿Fuego?¿Para que?-preguntó Russ desde la terraza.

-No creo haber dicho eso eh…Y si lo he dicho me ha cambiado la voz, lo siento Noodle.-dijo 2D asustado.

-¡¿Tu eres tonto o que?!-intervino Murdoc que estaba apollado en la puerta de la cocina.-¡Ha hablado Russel!Eres mas tonto que madre mia…-2D sonrió avergonzado y le dio el mechero a Noodle.

-¿Fuego para que?- Dijo otra vez Russel mirando por al ventana, al ver a Noodle encendiendose el cigarro salió de la terraza corriendo hacia ella.

-¡PERO QUE HACER MI AMOR!-gritó él cojiendole el cigarro y apartandole de ella. 2D aprovecho que iba justo de cigarros y le dio caladas mientras Russel griataba como un deseperado.

-Russel tengo 19 años, puedo fumar.-resspondió ella.

-PERO…PERO…¡Si antes le rompias los cigarros a Murdoc…!-dijo Russ aseñalando al basjita que tambien llebava un cigarro en la mano.

-Que tiempos…Y que idiotezes y putadas hacia la japo.-dijo mirando a Noodle y guiñandole el ojo.

Noodle apartó a Russel, le dio uan colleja a 2D que se estaba fumando con ansia el cigarro y se puso ha hablar con Murdoc. Mientras Russel gruñia: -esta niña…ahora resulta que fuma, ¿que sera lo proximo?¿se tirara a todo bicho viveinte que haya por aquí?dios mio…-decia mientars fregaba los platos.

-Y yo sin tabacoT____T-Sollozó 2D.

Cenaron al cabo de cinco minutos sobras que habian y brindaron con vodka por un futuro mejor, mas feliz y és de eso, cada uno se fue a dormir en su habitacion esperando a que fuera mañana para ir a por los muebles y decorar lo que seria el nuevo Kong Studios.


End file.
